Bonne Fête Maman
by nathydemon
Summary: Stiles détestait cette journée qui pour beaucoup promettait d'être merveilleuse et ensoleillée. Mais peut être que la fête des mères n'est pas juste un enfer.


_Les persos ne sont pas à moi définitivement. Pas un seul. C'est pas faute d'essayer mais on fait comme on peut je suppose. Seule l'histoire sort de mon petit cerveau._

 _C'est du sterek définitivement. Ils sont si mignons tous les deux. Homophobes fuyez._

 _Merci à ma siamoise qui continue courageusement de me corriger (il paraît que je m'améliore!^^)._

 _Sinon je dirais bien « Bonne Fête à toutes les Mamans » même celles qui n'en n'ont pas l'air.^^_

 **Bonne fête Maman !**

C'était un dimanche. Un jour qui promettait d'être merveilleux pour toutes les familles heureuses, même la météo avait semblé s'accorder à l'occasion. Mais rien n'était accordé à l'humeur de Stiles. Ce dernier, roulé en boule sous sa couette avait fermé fenêtres et volets pour se retrouver dans le noir complet. Son père était parti travailler tôt le matin même, comme chaque année à cette période et pour beaucoup de fêtes d'ailleurs. Depuis que Claudia était morte, Stiles n'avait pas passé beaucoup de fêtes avec le shérif qui préférait se noyer dans le travail plutôt que de se remémorer les merveilleux moments passés avec sa femme.

C'était donc tout naturellement que, en ce jour de fête des mères, l'hyperactif avait sur-dosé ses médicaments, attrapé une des bouteilles de whisky que son père pensait avoir bien caché et mit une compil créée spécialement pour l'occasion par ses bons soins. Ces préparatifs expédiés, l'adolescent était retourné se blottir sous sa couette avec sa bouteille dans le but de se soûler et de dormir toute la journée. Il avait même éteint son portable pour la journée, refusant toute communication de la part de ces gens bien heureux qui vivaient hors de cette maison.

La sonnette de l'entrée le dérangea rapidement. Il avait, en vain, tenté de l'ignorer mais la personne était tellement insistante qu'il fut obligé de se lever. Il se cassa la figure en râlant quand sa couette le retint à la descente du lit. Il maudit la porte quand celle si lui tapa dans le dos après l'avoir passée, ce n'était pas parce qu'il la bousculait qu'elle devait en faire autant. Et il jura quand il dégringola les quatre dernières marches de l'escalier après en avoir loupé une. Il finit par arriver à la porte presque sauf. Il l'ouvrit brusquement en grand, faisant sursauter le livreur qui gardait le doigt sur la sonnette.

_ C'est pour quoi, demanda-t-il hargneux. Et vous comptez draguer la sonnette encore longtemps ? C'est ouvert elle n'a plus besoin de crier au viol.

Le livreur blanchit et tendit un énorme bouquet avec un ruban marqué « bonne fête maman » et un bloc à signer.

_ Pour... Madame Stilinsky, veuillez signer ici.

_ Elle est morte, voyez au cimetière.

Le livreur était au comble de la gêne et il se répandit en excuses, bafouillant que c'était la première fois que ça arrivait, que cela n'arriverait plus jamais et que si il le souhaitait, il irait poser les fleurs sur la tombe de Madame Stiles Stilinsky. Stiles haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras sur son torse nu vu qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler un vêtement pour descendre ouvrir.

_ Je suis Stiles Stilinsky.

_ Mais vous n'êtes pas. Enfin... euh...

_ Ah vous avez remarqué aussi ? Enfin, si vous avez toujours un doute je peux enlever mon caleçon.

_ Non merci, pas mon style. Enfin, pas que vous n'êtes pas beau. Enfin je peux pas dire... Vous êtes pas moche hein ! Mais je suis pas...

L'hyperactif regardait, fixement, le gars qui lui faisait face et s'embrouillait tout seul. Pour une fois que c'était pas lui qui s'entremêlait les pinceaux en essayant d'expliquer quelque chose qui de toute façon allait mal tourner. Parce que pour être mal parti, c'était très mal parti. Décidant que cet homme venait d'utiliser les cinq minutes de patience qu'il possédait pour ce jour maudit, il prit le bouquet et signa le bloc.

_ Vous êtes pas gay et moi je suis loin d'être un canon de beauté, je sais.

Il ferma la porte au nez du livreur, balança le bouquet sur la table de la cuisine et remonta se coucher en insultant copieusement les débiles aux blagues stupides, qui qu'ils soient.

Aux alentours de dix heures, l'insistante sonnerie reprit du service ainsi que les grognements et injures d'un Stiles passablement éméché et déprimé aussi. Il ouvrit la porte en aboyant qu'on le laissa tranquille, mais se calma vite en voyant qu'il faisait ça dans le vide. Il baissa la tête pour tomber sur un gamin d'environ huit ans qui tirait sur son caleçon. Il se passa la main sur le visage, fatigué et grogna.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux, petit ?

_ Je suis pas petit. C'est toi Stiles ? Ton caleçon il est moche. Tiens, je dois te donner ça.

L'adolescent désespéré, repoussa doucement le petit et fit demi tour quand il sentit son unique vêtement glisser sur ses fesses. Il le remonta brusquement, bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher et jeta un regard noir au morveux.

_ J'en veux pas de ton truc alors tu le rembarques, tu le jettes, tu en fais ce que tu veux mais ça ne me concerne pas. T'as compris ? Ça ne m'intéresse pas ! Je veux qu'on me foute la paix !

_ Ouais, mais ça moi je m'en fou. Si je te donne pas j'aurais pas mes sous et si j'ai pas mes sous j'ai pas mes bonbons et mon nouveau jeu de console. Alors tu le prends et moi je te fous la paix.

Stiles atterré prit le sac que le gamin lui tendait en marmonnant sur toutes les malédictions de la planète qui avaient bien pu lui tomber dessus.

_ Et maintenant va faire chier quelqu'un d'autre, lança t-il en claquant la porte sur le gamin qui avait déjà tourné les talons avec un sourire satisfait.

Le sac atterrit pas loin du bouquet, laissant échapper un petit ours en peluche déclarant son amour à maman, un livre qu'il voulait lire mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'acheter, une clé usb en forme de tablette de chocolat, livrant les mêmes mots que l'ourson, et un bracelet avec des breloques en forme de loups, de crocs et les trois petits mots maudits de la journée.

Stiles décida de laisser tomber son lit vu qu'une bande de petits malins avait décidé de rendre sa journée encore plus mauvaise qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il était parfaitement au courant qu'il n'avait plus de mère ! Merci bien ! Inutile de venir lui rappeler qu'il était orphelin de ce côté. Tout le monde le savait.

Deux petites heures suivirent et la sonnerie retentit de nouveau, apportant avec elle un repas à priori fait maison et vu l'odeur peut-être empoisonné. Il envoya le livreur sur les roses lui conseillant de prendre des cours de cuisine. Forcé de garder le plat parce que le type avait été menacé et qu'il tenait à son intégrité, il tenta d'en goûter une fourchette avant de tout jeter à la poubelle. Enfin, il garda le dessert parce qu'un moelleux au chocolat ça restait quand même un des meilleurs trucs de l'univers, même industriel. Surtout industriel dans ce cas-là.

Passablement énervé donc, il tua activement du zombie jusqu'à deux heures de l'après midi passées, quand la sonnette fit de nouveau son doux office. Il ouvrit la porte tout aussi brusquement que les trois premières fois sur une jeune femme en tenue bunny-loup qui n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

_ Halloween, c'est en octobre. Merci de m'oublier d'ici là. Non je ne suis pas une femme, c'est déjà bien de l'avoir noté. Je ne distribue ni friandise ni câlins, ni sp.. rien du tout, je ne distribue rien. Je ne prends rien non plus même si vous êtes payée après prestation, promise à un grand avenir, si vous rétablissez votre karma. Je m'en contrefous ! Tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir tuer des zombies en paix et pouvoir me bourrer la gueule. Et à moins que vous ayez de l'alcool planqué dans votre vêtement, déguisement, lingerie cochonne, barrez la mention au choix, je ne veux pas ni vous voir ni vous entendre. Merci d'être passée et bonne journée.

Il claqua la porte et arracha la sonnette du mur tout en s'ouvrant la main au passage. Derrière la porte, la bunny-loup tapait comme la furie brutale qu'elle devait être. Il jura et ouvrit à nouveau se prenant un coup de poing sur le crâne.

_ Mais ça va pas! Faut vous faire soigner !

_ Oh, c'est bon hein ! C'est pas moi qui vous ai insulté et traité comme de la merde ! J'ai été mandatée pour vous lire un poème et comme j'ai déjà été payée je vais accomplir ma prestation. Parce que j'ai une conscience professionnelle moi, Monsieur ! Parce que sans ça, votre poème vous pouviez vous le carrer bien profond où je pense !

Stiles se barra en laissant la porte ouverte, il fouilla dans la cuisine pour mettre la main sur la trousse de secours que son père laissait à portée de main.

_ Et ben entre et raconte le moi ce foutu poème qu'on en finisse avec cette journée de merde ! Laisse-moi deviner, tu le résumes en trois mots « bonne fête maman ». Ouais je sais je suis un génie mais là ça a vraiment pas demandé beaucoup d'efforts ! Rah putain c'est pas vrai !

La jeune femme se tenait dans l'entrée de la cuisine et se décida à aider Stiles qui venait de renverser la trousse de secours par terre et qui mettait du sang partout en essayant de récupérer son contenu. Une fois fait, elle lui soigna la main et posa le papier contenant le poème sur la table à côté des autres cadeaux.

_ Ça a pas l'air d'être ton jour alors je vais le laisser là et on va dire que je te l'ai lu, ok? De tout façon c'est pareil le message est arrivé.

Stiles hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Il grimaça un sourire quand la jeune femme lui tapota l'épaule, compatissante, et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il retourna s'affaler sur le canapé en reniflant et enfouit sa tête dans un des coussins pour crier son désespoir.

Vers quatre heures, alors qu'il s'était plongé dans des cauchemars, fauché en plein vol par un épuisement psychologique plus que conséquent, il fut réveillé par des tambourinements sur la porte d'entrée et la voix de son pseudo meilleur ami qui l'appelait à plein poumons.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la nouvelle porte de l'enfer, attrapant sa batte de base-ball au passage. Il l'ouvrit et s'adossa au mur toisant celui qu'il nommait son presque frère.

_ Tu as dix secondes pour m'expliquer le pourquoi de ta venue et pour repartir en silence si tu ne veux pas que je te balance un coup de batte en pleine tête.

Scott ouvrit la bouche choqué par l'allure et les paroles de son ami d'enfance. Son Stiles.

_ Je … Euh … Tu as une sale tête mon pote.

_ Wow, bravo ! Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ou quelque chose t'as mit sur la voie ? Je répète qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Stiles tapa légèrement le sol avec son arme pour prouver son sérieux et sa démangeaison à tout casser. Il ne se retenait que parce que c'était la maison de son père mais si son loup-garou de meilleur pote se proposait pour servir de punching-ball, il n'allait certainement pas faire la fine bouche.

_ Euh... je voulais savoir. Tu sais avec Kira on va sortir voir un film et... enfin.. On voulait savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous. Tu sais y'a les autres aussi et...

_ Mais bien sûr mon Scottie, minauda Stiles avec un grand sourire. Je serais ravi de jouer mon rôle de Stiles le chaperon ou non Stiles la chandelle encore mieux comme ça tous les gentils petits couples que vous êtes, pourrez vous peloter tranquillement pendant que je me materai un super film à l'eau de rose, que je n'aurais certainement pas eu le bonheur de voir au cas où vous n'auriez pas pensé à moi en supers amis que vous êtes tous.

Scott eu un léger sourire et se prépara à partir vers sa moto ou Kira l'attendait.

_ Super tu nous suis alors.

_ Même pas dans tes rêves le loupiot et vous avisez pas de débarquer chez moi ou je vous tire dessus avec des balles à l'aconit. Et je tire à vue sans sommations !

Stiles claqua la porte sur le loup choqué et retourna comater sur son canapé avec son ordinateur cette fois.

La musique à fond, l'ordinateur sur les genoux, Stiles se retrouva pris d'une soif soudaine il posa donc son petit pc chéri, lui murmurant des petits « papa revient mon bébé, je ne t'abandonne pas » et se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine en se dandinant sur la musique les yeux fermés. Ce faisant, il rentra, rebondit plutôt dans quelque chose de dur.

_ Aieuh! Mais c'est pas vrai! Qui a mit une porte là?

Un grognement agacé lui indiqua que sa porte n'en était à priori pas une. À moins, bien sur qu'un inventeur un peu fou ou un druide ai réussi à mettre au point une porte ou un mur grognant comme un loup-garou. Bon évidement il faudrait pouvoir choisir les échantillons de voix pour les loups qui intéresseraient le client. Mais ça devrait sûrement faire fureur auprès des fans. Est-ce qu'un loup pouvait communiquer avec une porte qui grogne? C'était à étudier. Tout à ses réflexions, il finit par lever les yeux sur son mur grognant. Ah ben non c'était juste Derek. Enfin juste Derek Hale, l'alfa grognon de Beacon Hills, le type à ne pas contrarier, celui pour qui les portes sont juste une décoration inutile. C'était à se demander si il en connaissait juste l'utilité. Perdu dans ses divagations Stiles ne vit pas la main tendue qui traînait sous son nez pour l'aider à se relever et l'ignora donc avec un brio étonnant.

Derek le regarda retourner les tiroirs du séjour à la recherche de quelque chose. Il laissa son regard courir sur le corps frêle en apparence mais gracieux et musclé sous ces tee shirts trop larges qu'il portait constamment.

_ Qu'est ce que tu cherches, grogna Derek qui en avait marre de le voir remuer dans tous les sens et de retourner la maison.

_ C'est pas parce que tu fais une phrase complète que tu y échapperas.

Le loup grogna ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait et en ayant assez d'attendre.

_ Stiles...

_ Ah, je l'ai trouvé. Bon, les balles sont pas à l'aconit mais j'en ai pas sous la main... Alooors tu as une préférence pour l'endroit où je tire ?

Derek écarquilla les yeux quand l'hyperactif lui pointa l'arme chargée dessus et fonça sur l'humain lui arrachant l'arme et le plaquant contre le mur.

_ On peut savoir ce que tu as aujourd'hui, gronda le lycan. Scott et Kira ont débarqué au loft en disant que tu avais pété un plomb, et à ce que je vois ils sont loin de la vérité.

_ Et vas-y ! Balançons Stiles contre un mur. Après tout il est que le petit humain qui sert à rien ! C'est bon j'avais compris tu vois. Je vais vous foutre une paix royale. J'en ai marre d'être le petit faire valoir qui est juste bon à servir de jouet à mâcher aux loups. Besoin d'un renseignement? Allez-y, appelez Stiles il cherchera, vous pourrez même vous défouler dessus en attendant. Besoin d'un plan, l'inutile dans le coin doit bien en avoir un en rab c'est pas comme si il servait à quelque chose. Besoin d'un punching-ball ? Oh! Attendez, j'ai mieux un Stiles ça vole bien. On s'ennuie ? Pas de soucis le harcèlement d'un pauvre petit hyperactif déprimé est à la mode. Encore plus drôle le jour de la fête des mères. C'est pas comme si il en avait plus de mère !

Derek observait le visage ruisselant de larmes de son vis-à-vis qui venait de craquer entre ses pattes. Il desserra son étreinte sur le tee-shirt et ramena l'humain contre son torse le serrant contre lui.

_ Si tu te mouches dans mon tee-shirt je t'arrache la tête avec les dents.

Stiles pouffa entre deux reniflements

_ On peut savoir ce qu'il te prends maintenant ?

_ Tu t'es pris un abonnement paroles ? Non parce que je t'ai jamais autant entendu parler. En même temps je pourrais bien être en train de rêver je suis dans tes bras. Moi dans les bras du sexy Derek Hale. Ouais, en fait je suis en train de dormir et quand je vais me réveiller je vais retrouver ma copine la bouteille. Ah non je l'ai bue. Ça serait cool une bouteille qui se remplit toute seule. Pourquoi ils ont pas inventé ça dans Harry Potter ? Ou inventé ça tout court. Bon ok, ça tuerai le commerce de l'alcool.

_ Stiles.

_ Et puis aussi ça serait certainement interdit pas le ministère de la santé non parce que les alcooliques comment ils font pour décrocher si tu as une bouteille qui se remplit automatiquement.

_ Stiles.

_ Mais en même temps ça serait cool pour ceux qui vivent dans la rue ou les gens avec un petit budget parce que on dirait pas comme ça mais l'alcool c'est cher.

Derek grogna fortement, ses yeux s'illuminant de rouge, et embrassa le moulin à paroles jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ai plus de souffle. Quand il fut sûr que le plus jeune n'était plus en état de parler, il s'éloigna légèrement. Stiles ouvrit la bouche une fois ou deux en silence.

_ Ouais en fait je suis carrément en train de rêver c'est officiel.

Derek pinça fortement les fesses de l'hyperactif qui sursauta en poussant un couinement de douleur.

_ Putain, ça fait mal mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit !

_ Maintenant tu es sûr que tu ne rêves pas.

_ Euh... ouais... ok. Et pourquoi t'es là au fait ? Tu m'as vraiment embrassé ? Sérieux ? Et pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu me hais.

Le loup-garou posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Stiles en grognant de désespoir.

_ Je ne te hais pas. Tu veux que je recommence pour être sûr.

_ Non merci. Qu'est ce que je racontes moi. Oui oui oui évidement que je veux que tu recommences. Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ah je sais c'est juste que tu as pitié du pauvre petit Stiles encore puceau

Derek l'embrassa à nouveau regrettant légèrement que cette méthode ne garde pas le silence à long terme.

_ Ok.. euh... Tu es conscient que tu viens de recommencer hein ?

_ Oui.

_ D'accord. Euh tu comptes le refaire ? Pas maintenant hein ! Enfin si maintenant aussi mais plus tard.

_ Oui.

_ Wow... ouais. Ça fait de nous quelque chose ça ? Je sais pas moi ami... petit ami... pote de sexe ?

_ Compagnons.

_ Ouais, compagnons aussi. Attends quoi sérieux ? Je suis ton compagnon ?

Derek hocha la tête alors que Stiles se remettait difficilement de la nouvelle.

_ Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant ! J'aurais pu être dépucelé depuis longtemps et je suis obligé d'attendre juste à cause de toi ! Je te plais vraiment vraiment ? Y'a des chances pour que mon père te tire dessus si il sait ça tu sais ?

Le loup retint un rire et embrassa à nouveau son compagnon. Avant d'aviser sa main blessée qu'il attrapa en grognant et examina avant de la lécher pour la soigner.

_ Ok. Je crois que je pourrais m'habituer à ça. Et euh on fait quoi maintenant ?

_ On va au loft où ton crétin de meilleur ami est toujours en train de déprimer et vous mettez les choses au point pour qu'il puisse dégager.

_ Et après on pourra encore s'embrasser ?

Derek éclata définitivement de rires sous le regard émerveillé de Stiles qui se pendit à son cou.

_ T'es trop beau quand tu ris.

Le jeune couple quitta finalement la maison pour rejoindre le loft en Camaro. L'hyperactif regrettait de ne pas pouvoir la conduire mais s'estima déjà heureux de pouvoir monter dedans. Après avoir signalé tout de même qu'il n'abandonnerai pour rien au monde sa petite jeep chérie. C'est un Stiles un peu stressé mais de bien meilleure humeur que tout le reste de la journée que Derek poussa de force dans le loft.

Le jeune homme ne s'attendait pas à ce qui lui tomba dessus. Face à lui toute la meute se tenait là sous une banderole « Bonne fête Maman ». Il les regarda de travers en silence un moment, les stressant tous et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à grogner, hurler, lancer quelque chose ou tenter de défoncer du loup-garou, Isaac s'approcha doucement et le prit dans ses bras pour un câlin. Il lui glissa à l'oreille un petit bonne fête maman et laissa sa place à Boyd. Qui fut remplacé par Erica, puis Allison, suivie de Kira, et de Scott, et d'Ethan,et de Danny, et d'Aiden, et de Lydia, et de Jackson, et de Cora, et de Malia. Même Peter s'y mit !

Stiles les observa un moment mettant du temps à accepter d'additionner un plus un. Puis il accepta, compagnon de l'alfa. Un alfa mâle. Et on pouvait sérieusement pas faire plus mâle dominant que Derek. Pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, il lança tout de même.

_ Vous savez que je suis pas une fille hein ?

Des ricanements et des soupirs exaspérés accueillirent sa remarque. Mais Stiles accepta définitivement sa place. Il était la maman de la meute et peut-être que l'année prochaine il accepterait les cadeaux de ses louveteaux sans hurler au meurtre.

Et quand le shérif arriva au loft, pour surprendre un tas de jeunes en train de regarder un film tout en se gavant de pop corn, avec les cadeaux qui avaient débarqués sans prévenir, il se contenta de féliciter son fils. Non sans avoir menacé son gendre au passage et averti les louveteaux que le prochain qui séchait les cours entendrait parler du grand père. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas signé pour une famille nombreuse qu'il n'assumerait pas son rôle.

 _Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu, pas trop déprimé, amusé, rayez la mention inutile.^^ et peut être à bientôt sur d'autres histoires. Bisous._


End file.
